A Twisted View
by demons-in-the-night
Summary: SessxKag fic. To protect their child, Kagome's parents sent her down the well to their younger youkai selves. Now,years later, Kagome has found a way to her past: 500 years in the future!


Disclaimer: Kiitani and Kitsune do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If you do plan to sue us expect a penny, some pocket lint, stuffed toys, ect. Stuff that really don't cost a lot. But what we do own is our imagination. And the story plot.

And now...please enjoy the story...r&r...

* * *

By: Kitsune and Kiitani

Prologue

How it Happened

The frantic wails and the scent of the blood of an injured pup alerted the household of danger in the area. "My pup!" Hinakagi Higurashi cried as she scrambled out of the bed. Not far behind her was her mate, Inazuma Higurashi. They finally reached the nursery and saw a demon wearing a baboon pelt holding their pup by the neck with blood leaking from wounds where his claws punctured her. With a cry of rage Inazuma leapt towards the startled and slashed at the arm that held the child. The demon released her out of pain and Inazuma caught her before she hit the ground. Both Inazuma and Hinakagi retreated outside while the baboon clad youkai recovered.

"Is she okay," Hinakagi asked taking the babe into her arms trying her best to calm her down.

Readying his weapons he replied with a sharp nod. He looked sharply to the left to see three of his most loyal vassals heading their way. When the vassals reached their location Inazuma gave them their orders while he was thinking of the past. He had an idea when he finished giving instructions to his faithful servants. After dismissing them he looked towards his mate who was still busy calming their frightened little girl who seemed to know what was going to happen next. Slowly walking towards the two his daughter calmed as Hinakagi gave him her worried stare.

"What'll we do mate," she whispered as she cradled her precious treasure.

"I have an idea, love, but you may not like it," he said as he gazed calmly at her while trying to gauge what her reaction may be.

"Anything for my pup." Hope began to shine in her eyes at the thought of her little ball of life being safe, yet, at the same time dread curled around her stomach at what it will take to make her safe.

Inazuma sighed knowing exactly what she was feeling and thinking for he was the same. "Remember what happened to us in the past?"

She peered up at him and nodded. "Then you know what we must do."

Abruptly there was an explosion near their hiding place. They retreated from the area and found themselves near a small structure. Entering the dilapidated building they closed the door and locked it.

A sigh came from Hinakagi and said, "I know I must do this but I can't help it. I want to keep her here."

"Same here, love, same here," he replied grinning all of a sudden, "Let's just hope that we weren't that stubborn back then."

Hinakagi grinned at the memory, "Yes. Let's hope we weren't."

Both of them stepped towards something in the middle of the building as she was whispering to the infant.

"I love you, my pup," they finally arrived at the edge of what looked like a well. Mother and father gave the little one a kiss on the forehead and revealed one of her true forms. They both looked intently at her for the last time for many, many years. Dropping her into the well the last thing the daughter heard was "We love you, our child!" and "Gods be with you, darling Kagome." As Kagome disappeared within a bright purple light they both went back to the door, Inazuma with his weapons in hand and Hinakagi in a smaller version of her true form, unlocked it and joined the fight to protect their home.

Sometime long, long ago in the past, of 500 years ago

The Northern Lord was traveling to the Southern Lands to meet with the lord there. There was important business to attend to between both lands and the sooner it's finished the sooner he could get back to his mate. Stopping by a nearby stream he took a sip of water from his cupped hand. He looked at his reflection and saw what he has seen many times before about his features. A slender fade with two golden stripes on his cheeks and slitted pale gray eyes. On his forehead was the sign of the Northern royalty. It was a crimson, diamond shape star surrounded by an ebony crescent moon. His hair was like the finest silk with the color of raven black and the length that reached all the way down to the back of his knees. He was wearing a black haori with intricate silver designs of two fighting dragons with a silver sash with sapphire flames bordering it. His long pointed ears picked up the sound of an infant wailing. He stood up and searched around for the source of the noise and spotted a well not too far away. Slowly, he walked towards the well and maneuvered himself to look inside the well seeing that there was nothing around it. Finding the source of the noise his thing raven black eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would there be a baby located here? He thought. About to leave, for who would want another's child, he caught the babe's scent and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"What?" he cried. "That's impossible!"

The Lord jumped into the well next to the fur wrapped bundle. He picked her up to examine her as he sniffed her scent. The Lord gave a small gasp of surprise when he fully took in her facial appearance for the rest was covered with the fur blanket. Silver eyes speckled with sapphire were peeking back at him while underneath her eyes on her cheeks were two crimson stripes. What made him more surprised was the mark on her forehead. Right there, smack-dab in the middle of her forehead, was the same symbol as his. The mark of the Northern Lands: a crimson diamond star surrounded by an ebony crescent moon. This is an important mystery to be solved he thought I must take her to my mate before she dies As he gave her a last sniff out of curiosity he detected something and he frowned in concern. Unwrapping the blanket around the pup he found what the scent was. It was her blood, which was drying around her neck, and there were healing claw wounds to accompany it. Seeing that the wounds were healing properly he gently wiped the drying blood away.

Leaping out of the well he turned north to head home, the problems with the south forgotten.

Once he reached the palace he saw his mate standing just outside the gates with a confused expression on her face. He slowed his pace until he came to a stop in font of her.

"Love, what happened: You said you weren't due back until next week."

"You are correct. I wasn't supposed to be here until next week but then I found this."

As he said that he held up the fur wrapped bundle for her to see. The Lady of the North took a step forward and grasped the thing into her arms. She almost dropped it when she realized what it was. Like her mate she started to sniff and analyze the baby. She was mystified by the baby's scent and once she saw the crest upon the babe's forehead she actually dropped the little girl out of severe shock. Luckily, the Northern Lord caught her before she hit the ground.

"How?" The Northern Lady asked. "How can this be? I have not born a pup and could not, yet, she unmistakably carries our scent and our crest."

"I do not know. That is why I came back so early. It was a mystery that I could not solve so I cam here. But first, what should we do with her? Do we care for her or kill her?"

She looked startled of the thought of caring for a child but was horrified at the inkling of killing a newborn. With her mind made up she cradled the baby youkai and looked up to her mate.

"I will care for the child and when she gets older I will see to it that she is trained in both body and mind. Is that alright with you?"

His eyes softened at the sight of his mate holding the pup. –They look like mother and daughter already- he thought.

"Very well. You may raise her to be the new heir to this land since she already bares our scent and mark. What's our heir's name going to be?"

The Lady looked at her baby and noticed a distinct golden embroidery on the blanket around the child. Reading it she realized it must be the child's name.

"It's…." Interruption.

"My Lord! My Lord! Lord Inazuma!"

Inazuma, the Northern Lord, looked over his mates shoulder to see the Head of Defense coming towards them. He reached them and gave a bow of respect.

"Greetings, Sakiro," Inazuma nodded.

Sakiro blurted our, "Lord Inazuma! What has happened? You came back way too early."

The questioned one raised an elegant eyebrow and replied with, "Why, Sakiro, is that any way to greet a returned Lord? I thought you knew proper manners. Tsk tsk. Shame on you."

The Lady had trouble holding in her laughter at the flustered look on Sakiro's face. Holding up his hand to stop the consistent apologies coming from the other he grinned to show that he was only joking around.

"To show you my answers to your question, Sakiro, look at what's in Hinakagi's arms. What so you see?"

Turning to look at the mentioned woman he saw that she was holding a child. Confused just like earlier, he turned back to his Lord.

"All I see is that she's holding a child, milord. What's so special about it? By the looks of it, it looks like it's been abandoned."

Sighing, Inazuma shook his head and said, "Besides that fact, what does SHE smell and look like? You of all people should know not to overlook things."

Blushing, Sakiro strode over to take the baby into his arms to inspect her. Confudled was he by the scent but that paled in comparison when he looked at her face.

"Wha? But how? Not possible. How, my Lord? Lady Hinakagi has never and could never bare a child. How's this possible?" Blinking Sakiro looked up at both of them, "What's going to happen to her?"

"We don't know how it happened. I just found her inside a well so I wouldn't know how it'd be possible. But, for what's going to happen to her, she will be named our heir to the Northern Lands." Pausing for a bit he remembered the question he asked of his mate. "Speaking of names, love, what about our heir's name?"

"So, you've finally remembered the question. Her name is…," She looked around for the moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Ch. Well. I was just seeing if something was going to interrupt me again," She said taking a glance at Sakiro, "But seeing as there isn't I can finally talk. Oh yes, back to the question. Let's see. Hmm."

"Is there a problem, Lady Hinakagi?" Sakiro asked.

"Umm. I seem to be acting like one of those brainless fools of the other courts for the moment, but back to the matter at hand. What was the question?"

Both Sakiro and Inazuma sweatdropped at the question. Gathering his wits together Inazuma replied, "Since you're so ditzy at the moment the question was, 'What will our heir's name be?'"

"Oh that's easy. It's Kagome." At the sound of her name Kagome giggled. It's funny how the child was so silent throughout the conversation.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"I didn't really come up with it. Her name's right here," Pointing to a spot on the blanket the other two came closer and saw that Kagome's name was on it.

The Lord of the North straightened and spoke, "Well well well. Since we have her name let's get her ready to become our heir." With that said he strode past the two into the castle. Glancing at each other they both followed after, the child's giggling voice surrounding them.

* * *

Kitsune: This is our first fic together and starting it was a little rough...butwe got through it. So please r&r! Give us a little insight as to what you want the next chapter and we'll get started on it. Flames are accepted but greatly discouraged. Ja ne! 


End file.
